


【司千】Definitely Maybe 确定的可能

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 出于各种原因打算向科学王国的大伙隐瞒下自己Omega身份的千空，在第一次迎来正儿八经的发情期的时候躲进了一个远离基地的隐蔽洞穴里自闭，唯一察觉到不对的司很快就找到了他。时间点设定在千空拿到石化光线，司从冷冻睡眠中复活，并加入科学王国，与大伙一起大兴土木的时期。前期都是小两口嘴炮废话，不想看文戏的拉到最后就行了，虽然我希望你们看一看。





	【司千】Definitely Maybe 确定的可能

前情提要：发情期的Omega不鼓掌不会失去理智，但会因为生理反应而受煎熬。Alpha不会因为Omega的信息素而失去理智，只会觉得后者很甜很有某方面的吸引力。

00.

“虽然也是糟糕透了的情况的其中之一，不过，司呦，你是第一个发现我的可真是太好了。”

千空倚靠在石壁上断断续续地说，他的气息不太稳，又因为体温很高的关系，几乎要在潮湿的洞穴里凝结出水雾来。司看着这样的他，愣了一下神。

不过也就是一下而已，一小下。

“哎，也不能说是太好了吧，该死，100亿%不精准，应该说是，不幸中的万幸，才更贴切吧，你说呢？司。”

千空很快又自嘲一样地笑起来，不知道是不是因为处于非常状态的缘故，他变得有点儿聒噪，不过这点音量，司还是完全可以包容的，毕竟千空如今也算半个病人，他决计不会和病人计较太多。

这样想着，司迈步走到了少年的身旁，盘腿坐了下来。

“喂，司，你倒是也说点什么啊。”

被沉默的氛围搞得不太自在，千空索性直言催促，他的脸上还带着不自然的潮红，在比大部分男性白出一个色号的皮肤上分外的明晰。司是灵长类最强的高中生，自然也拥有不俗的夜视，洞穴里昏暗的光线也没能掩盖这一点。

这个状态的千空好像比平时要更不讲理一点。司这样想着。不过偶尔这样也不错，挺可爱的。

能让司觉得可爱的人世界上恐怕只有两个，前者不用多说是他血亲的妹妹，至于另一个嘛······

灵长类最强的高中生把目光移向眯着眼睛吐着气看他的千空。

司小时候也照顾过体弱多病的妹妹，他知道这时候要顺着他的意思说。

“你刚才说，第一个发现你的是我真是太好了，是为什么？”

司的声音温和而沉稳，在寂静的只有水滴声和偶尔的蝙蝠振翅声的洞穴里具有相当的抚慰人心的力量，也难怪在他们对立的时候那么多人心甘情愿立他为王，绝对的武力从来不是帝国建立唯一的必须，这个道理石神千空很早以前就心知肚明。

“你这家伙，一上来就是这种问题啊，好歹体谅一下我这个脑子烧成一团浆糊的人吧喂。”

千空嘴上骂着他，嘴边不知道为什么却带着点笑意，司没有看漏这一点，该说从走进洞穴里的那个瞬间，他的视线就没有从石神千空身上移开过一秒钟。

害怕他会出什么意外当然是第一位的，不过除此之外也有别的原因。

狮子王司有一双很漂亮的眼睛，眼线利落而分明，瞳孔透亮，睫毛翘而卷长，俯视众生的时候既有一种慈爱的温柔，又透着一股深深的悲悯。这个男人，天生就是要做人上人的。

“啊，别用那种眼神一直盯着我啊！”

被盯的受不了了，千空别开脸转了转脖子。

“司你啊，不会多话，又识大体，也不会因为这点小事就乱了阵脚，更不会在其他人面前露出端倪，对吧？”

千空咧开一个邪气的笑容。

“我的想法很好理解吧，如果同样的情况换成大树的话，你觉得会怎样？”

沉默降临在了二人之间。

恐怕还没等当事人说出什么阻止的话，那个大块头的大嗓门就把全员都引过来了吧。现在是基建的重要时期，石神千空的存在是毋庸置疑的主心骨，他可以不是天生领导人的Alpha，但却绝对不能是个Omega，虽然对于为这个世界近乎鞠躬尽瘁的石神千空来说这挺残酷的，不过现实一向如此。

除此之外，要以这副尊容面见一大帮子人，即便是朝夕相处肝胆相照的科学王国伙伴他也是打心眼里拒绝的。

不成，绝对不成，光是想一想就觉得太破廉耻了，虽然平时不太显，不过他石神千空其实也还是要脸的。

司沉默了一会儿。

“‘当面表扬其他男人的男人，不是基佬，就是奸猾的策士’，千空，你曾经对我说过这样的话。”司抬起头看向洞顶的石柱，几缕黑发滑落至颈间，“如今你的这番话，又是以什么心情说出口的？”

“哈！真有你的，司，居然拿这句话岔我。”

千空闭上眼睛，拧了拧脖子，他做这个动作的时候其实蛮好看，但总叫司觉得自己给他的那致命一击是不是还残留着不为人知的后遗症。

“不，该说不愧是你吗······”

千空的声音低了下去，句尾轻飘飘地拉长，棉花糖的细丝一样荡在空气中，司愣了一秒钟才意识到这是千空信息素的味道。

石神千空就是活的百科全书，“狮子王司是个Alpha”这条再明显不过的信息，不可能不位列其中，可如今闲闲倚靠在冰凉石壁上的少年无论神情动作，都没显露出半点弱势——即便是在此情此景，他依然觉得他们的地位是全然对等的。

不，也许对于他这个“手下败将”而言，他会把自己的位置看的更高也说不定。

这么想着，司几乎被自己逗的有点想笑。

“那你呢，司，这回轮到我来问问你了。”

千空咧嘴一笑，司挺想提醒他其实自己刚刚提出的问题他还避而不答，不过比起要对病人百依百顺的信条，得到自己想要的答案显然差了一个优先级。

“你，又是怎么找到我的？”

司愣了一下。

这小子，还有脸说他岔他。

石神千空是狮子王司所见过思维最敏捷，行动力也最强的男人，若是他想要找个理由从早就完全信任他的科学王国的伙伴里抽开身去，独自待上几天的话，不到他计算好的时候是绝不可能有人发现的。

但是狮子王司找到了他，在他还没把这块地方捂热的时候。

这问题挺刁钻，但是也不是不能回答。

司笑了，是那种扳回一城的，有点得意的笑。

“因为我承诺过，不会让你再身陷险境。”

千空整张脸都垮了下去，就好像刚刚听到了这世界上最逊的宣言，就差没把“扫兴”两个字贴在脑门上。

“你敷衍我。”

绿色葱头的少年正色道，地表最强灵长类高中生回以一个不置可否的摊手。

这一局一比一，他们算是各有胜负。

他们各自沉默了一会儿，这一回是狮子王率先开启了下一轮的唇枪舌剑，这洞穴阴暗无聊，总要有人打破僵局。

“你这个样子多久了？”

千空扫了他一眼，把右手撑在右脸上，沉吟了挺长时间，对于数秒能数上3700年的人而言，这个问题不该花费他这样多的时间，司知道后者不过是在斟酌说辞。千空并不是会为了这点小事就扭捏难言的人，至于为什么会在开口前有所犹豫，司也有自己的猜测，他希望自己是对的。

“太详细的日子也没意义，大概是三个月以前吧。”

几秒过后，千空给出答案，司愣了一下，他没想到事情发生的竟然这样早。

不，也许他只是责备自己没早点发现。愿赌服输，他在托眼前人的福再一次从死一样的沉睡中苏醒过来之后便顺理成章加入了千空一手建立起的科学王国，为实现对方那无限大到近乎荒谬的，将全世界70亿人都拯救的理想而尽心竭力。

文明复兴的关键时期，人手永远不够用，基础建设工程量庞大，任务繁重又相当消耗体力，因着能者多劳的信条和个人的一点细微想法，灵长类最强的高中生每天都忙的脚不沾地。

虽然理由可以找出一箩筐，但这不代表结果就可以接受。

“别那副表情看着我，司。”千空扯开嘴角，“先和你说好，这可是我第一次跑到这个洞里自闭，谁能想到一天还没捱过去就被你这家伙给找到了。”

“觉得不合理吗？”

“不，”千空答的很快，就像是这个问题根本用不着去思考一样，“虽然没理由，不过我不那么觉得。”

司也笑了，弧度很浅，但却让整张脸的神色都舒展开来。

“千空，谢谢你。”

“咿——恶心。”

“之前的那些日子，你都是怎么过来的？”

没有去理会千空浮夸做作的搓胳膊的动作，司继续问道。一个季度造访一次？别开玩笑了，他可以拿他的小学生理卫生课本发誓，发情期绝不是那么良善的东西。

身为Alpha，司对于Omega的发情期所知不多，能熟记于心的也只有处理和应对的方法而已。

“想要在没有标记的情况下渡过这段时期是需要抑制剂的吧？现在这个石纪元可不存在那样的东西。”

原本是考虑到自己的妹妹有朝一日可能会分化成Omega而特意摄取的知识，没想到第一次派上用场却是面对自己的第一个朋友，此情此景让司既无奈，又庆幸。

在心底的某处，他感谢石神千空分化成了一个Omega，并不是因为他自己是个Alpha而千空会因此变得香甜而颇具吸引力，真正的理由要朴素的多——只因为千空分化成了Omega，他们才得以在这样一个封闭的空间下，只面对着彼此，毫无拘束和遮掩的席间对谈。

就好像这世界只剩下了他们两个，虽然洞穴里一丝光亮也没有，但司却觉得此时此刻的千空比任何时刻都要透明。

“哼，你以为我走到今天这一步是推翻了多少不可能啊，啊？区区抑制剂而已，只要一步一步脚踏实地，科学就不会辜负任何人。”

“是，是。”

面对一说谈论起科学的伟大就开始滔滔不绝的好友，司只是插起手，低下头，微笑着轻声附和。

“只是朴素的探索、实践和再现罢了，生理反应也是科学的一环。”

千空张开双臂，两手撑在地上，上半身向后仰去，脖颈拉扯出漂亮的线条，理所应当般地说。

“再意料之外的事情，只要摸清了规律，掌控起来就变的很容易。”

最初的间隔是一个月，然后变成了两周，最后变成频繁的一周一次。

言及此处，司突然睁大了眼睛，他回忆起自己无意中瞥见的千空的实验室里那些陡增的瓶瓶罐罐，大容量的广口瓶里塞满了他叫不出名字的草药，只不过科学王国的另一位科学家，收藏达人克罗姆的战利品时常和千空本人的东西一道陈列，加之他又辨认不出那些草药的功效，便未能深思。

现在想来，眼前这个少年这些日子背着所有人在自己身上都做了些什么实验简直是不言而喻了。

司的脑子里突然冒出来一个词汇，能够恰到好处地概括眼前人的这个行为，那就是：胡闹。

“太乱来了。”司直言不讳，“简直是胡闹。”

面对司的义正辞严，千空只是无所谓地扫了他一眼。

“成吧，我就当你是表扬过我了。”

哦嚯。当事人完全没有悔改之意。

这样不行。司在自己的心中下定结论。

“千空。”

“干嘛啊。”

“没什么，我只是刚刚决定了一件事，在你意识到自己的错误之前，”不知道是不是千空的错觉，司把“错误”两个字咬的格外重，“千空，我都不会再和你说一句话了。”

沉默降临在了二人之间，一秒，两秒，三秒。

“哈——！？”

不得不说，狮子王司的这一手“将军”实在高明。

石纪元不比声色犬马的21世纪，没有让人眼花缭乱的影音电子产品，也没有24小时不打烊的娱乐场所，3700年的时光平等地侵蚀了一切人类文明，除去生命，什么也没剩下。

他们伟大的部落首领来洞穴自闭的决定显然也做的突然，连一点儿解闷的小玩意儿都没给自己准备就是最好的证明。

也就只有不请自来的司能给他做个陪聊，现在倒好，连这么个工具人都不肯陪他说话了。

得到又失去的石神千空懂得了珍惜，但嘴巴一时半会显然还软不下来。

“司。”

“司！”

“司———！！”

他耸拉着眼皮磨着长音，一声声地叫他，平时对他几乎是有求必应照顾有加的男人此时此刻却颇有金狼的风范，规矩就是规矩，在身边人肯低头之前，他决计不会接他的话。

发情期的千空显然没那么好的耐心，由内而外的热度烧的他烦躁不安，打又打不过，骂又得不到回应，思来想去越想越气的千空索性捡石子丢他。

司震惊了，他没想到一向标榜理性至上的人有一天居然也会做出这种他五岁之后就没再做过的事情。

而且准头还挺好，净冲着他脸来。

说话是不能说话的，可是让自己就这么坐着挨砸也太逊了一点，司索性顺手截住那些半空中飞过来的小石子，放到地上让他循环利用。

一来二去了几十个回合，司才猛然发现自己不知不觉又陪他玩起了抛接球的游戏。

这家伙，总能让人不知不觉就着了他的道。

司闭上眼睛，心下无奈。千空见状仰头无声地大笑，能仗着非常时期为所欲为的机会凤毛麟角，石神千空第一次觉得这麻烦的发情期也不纯是坏事一桩。

闹了好一会，幼稚鬼也有点累了，千空的体力本就算不得好，扔进村里也只能和老弱妇孺一较高下，像是被刚才的互动消耗完了为数不多的体力，少年安静地靠在冰凉的石壁上，不知道在想些什么。

司也不说话，就那么陪着他，他们其实很多时候都是这样相处的，不需要很多的言语，自然就有一种东西流动在他们之间。

好一会儿之后，千空才从新开口，声音比方才正经很多，像是终于捡回了自己脑力担当的人设：

“对了，还没有回答你的第二个问题呢。”

啊——

意识到千空指的是哪个问题的司讶异地睁大了眼睛。

原来并不是打算避而不答的吗？

只见千空在司不解的目光下缓缓抚上自己光裸的后颈，将司的视线吸引至一块略微凸起的皮肤——那是他的腺体，属于Omega的，正散发着甘甜信息素的腺体。

“喂，司。”千空扯开嘴角，露出一个狂气的笑，“要试试看咬上一口吗？”

司愣住了，半晌过后扶住额头，笑声在胸腔里振动。

这算什么回答，真有他的。

不，也许这才是最好的回答，从各种意义上来说都是。

“千空，你还真敢说啊，注射信息素这种事情，剂量不对的话是要出大问题的吧？”

“这我当然知道。”千空扶着自己的后颈，眼神里并无反悔之意，“不过现在是非常时期，也只能将就了，原始时代就要用最原始的办法来解决问题，你说呢？”

面对着千空这套无懈可击的说辞，司沉默了一会儿，抬起了眼皮：

“······即便是被我失手永久标记也无所谓？”

千空说的的确没错，在比3700年还要久远的多的年代，人类的祖先就是通过牙齿噬咬注入信息素的方式来完成对第二性别伴侣的标记，但这种粗野的手段大多是用来制造永久标记，为将Omega与某一个Alpha永久绑定而生的，只有在极特殊情况，标记过程被竞争对手中途打断时才会出现因为信息素注入量不够而形成的，会随着Omega本身的新陈代谢而逐渐消失的“临时标记”。

换句话说，临时标记就是半吊子的“永久标记”，只不过是被现代人研究发现，又大举应用在平权运动当中罢了。

在3700年前，人类文明尚且欣欣向荣的时代，独身Omega大多会选择入院接受信息素注射治疗来平稳度过发情期，整个过程微创、迅速又无痛，从入院到出院不到一小时就能走完全部流程，回归正常生活，在那个年代，Omega的生活和其他人没什么两样。

可如今时代变了，就像千空所说，原始时代，就要用最原始的办法来解决问题。

“既然你已经把这句话说出口了，那我就有理由相信你已经在心里思考过我刚刚所说的那个可能性了，但是，我还是要再问你一遍，千空，你真的想好了吗？”

司的声音很沉稳，音量并不大，但却依旧沉甸甸的落在地上。他是Alpha不假，但在他有意识度过的那十几年人生中，唯一需要用到自己属于Alpha的信息素的场合，就是在综合格斗的赛场上面对同为Alpha的对手的时候，但即便是在Alpha占据显著体能优势的格斗圈子里也有不少厉害的Beta角色，说到底，人类进化到21世纪，生产力的发展和精细化的社会分工已经让他们可以基本摒弃那套陈旧的性别观念。

除去威慑对手，司从未在其他地方使用过自己的这项天赋，也从未想象过还会有其他用途。

这意味着他们之中，没有一个人拥有制造临时标记的经验，谁也不晓得到了什么程度该停下来，更不要提到时候能否有至少一人保持清醒的理智都是未知数。

成功率这样低的提案，很难想象会是从世界上最聪明的高中生嘴巴里说出来的。

万一失败了，世界上最聪明的高中生，唯一一个有可能从零开始重塑人类文明的男人，就将和灵长类最强的高中生，狮子王司永远绑定在一起，每个月不花费掉几天的时间和他上床就会死于发情期的高热引发的内环境失衡。

这就是为什么曾经生活在现代的Omega大多选择在发情期进行信息素的注射，即便是那些与Alpha成婚的Omega也甚少选择与伴侣缔结永久标记，在现代人的观念里，那早已经是半被淘汰的，旧时代的产物了。

崇尚理性的千空没理由会平静地接受这样最恶的结局。

“我记得你说过，我的到来也是最糟糕的情况其中之一。”

你又何必将情况推向更万劫不复的境地。

司斟酌着开口，将后半句衔在嘴里。

“嗯？看来你对我的话有一点误解。”

千空抬起眼皮，露出一个狡黠的笑，这个瞬间他看起来有那么一点像佛朗索瓦。

“你的出现只是打乱了我原本的计划。”

司沉默着，千空继续说下去。

“在文明复兴之前有些事情我不考虑，但是你的出现让它被摆上了台面，我因此别无选择。”

司花了好长时间才找回自己的声音，他的脑海里闪过一些并不久远的画面和声音，绿发的少年插着腰，半睁着眼睛，满不在乎地说：文明复兴前我不考虑这样的事。

“不过今天不一样，我一直在向你强调，特殊时期特殊对待。”他捂住了自己的后颈，司感觉空气中的甜度似乎又上升了。

“所以，过来吧，别让我再废话，今天的话，除了最后一步都随便你做哦？”

千空冲他眨了眨那双漂亮的眼睛，他的嘴唇和脸颊都很红，像是清晨果园枝头散发香气的累实。

回答他的是司滚烫的双唇。

第一轮，千空骑在了司的身上。

他们都没有什么经验，但司显然领悟的很快，属于职业拳手的指尖抚过少年汗涔涔的脊背，嵌进他腰侧的脂肪和肌肉里。

千空听到自己喉咙里发出的呻吟和惊喘，但他也已经没空去品味羞耻心给自己带来的甜蜜的痛楚了，发情期过于灵敏的感官让他清晰地感受到司正在把他的腰往下按，好让那根尺寸和温度都可观的东西不断深入，深入到一片从未有人涉足过的，汁水丰沛的处女地。

他几乎是下意识地打了个寒噤，心中升起朦胧的期待和恐惧，然而并没有给他太多酝酿情绪的时间，司的双手就已经掐着他的腰，将他的臀部轻而易举地抬高，再毫无预警地落下。

千空觉得自己发出了有生以来音调最高的一声尖叫。

男性的音域是可以抵达那种境地的吗？

司还在向上顶，一直顶到最深处的生殖腔，千空感觉到自己的大脑有一部分融化了，眼泪几乎是瞬间就涌了出来，滑过他烧的通红的眼眶和肌肤，吧嗒吧嗒地砸落在灵长类最强高中生的腹肌上。

被坚硬的海绵体摩擦着腔口，强烈的胀满感混合着近乎于疼痛的快感在大脑皮层一波一波地炸开，在各种意义上都是初经人事的Omega几乎是毫无悬念地软了腰杆，伏趴在Alpha的胸前一动也动不了，唾液，肠液，和汗液混合在一起，千空觉得自己身上大抵没有哪个洞不是湿淋淋的了。

“还撑得住？”

司问道，声音里带着一点忧虑，但更多的是一种接近于溺爱的笑意。千空疲惫地瞪了他一眼，张嘴在他的胳膊上咬了一口。

于是司终于肯大发慈悲将他抱下来，身后垫着那张他们第一次见面时被打死的狮子的皮毛。主动权失守，但这个时候把一切交给身上的人似乎是更好的选择。千空觉得自己体内几乎没有什么地方是这个男人没探索过的了，到了最后，他只剩勉强搂住他肩膀的力气，好让自己在一次次狂野又有力的进入中不至于太支离破碎。

在他的下身几乎失去知觉的时候，司握住他吐露的前端，同时下身长驱直入，狠狠地碾过他的腔口，将他从这场漫长的拉锯战中解放了出来。

千空觉得自己断片了几秒钟，什么也看不见，什么也听不见，只有一股不可思议的充实感流淌遍了全身。

全身上下都黏糊糊的，每一块肌肉都在尖叫着喊累，双腿之间还尽是两个人的精液，不用照镜子他也知道自己现在的状态100亿%很糟糕，但千空觉得自己脸上的表情大抵是在笑的。

这个时候，方才刚刚和他一道释放的司忽然将嘴唇贴上了他的耳廓：

“抱歉了，千空。”

司轻轻呢喃道，没等脑子化成一团浆糊的千空明白过来他的意思，后颈就传来一阵尖锐的剧痛，就好像有人拿着斧子把他从内而外一刀劈开，他几乎是瞬间就清醒过来，然而却只是目眦欲裂，没能发出一点声音——过于猛烈的痛苦甚至剥夺了他嘶喊出声的权力。

“乖，乖，没关系的，很快就好了。”

司按住他无意识挣扎的四肢，就像按住一只恐水的猫，他的鼻腔和味蕾都充斥着血腥味，那是一种铁的锈气，然而怀中人信息素的甜美又更在那之上。

结合总是伴随着巨大的，潮涌般的快感，而那并不是自然界慷慨的馈赠，而是包裹标记时极致痛楚的糖衣。

既然最终的痛楚无可回避，那就至少让他在那之前尽情享乐。

司听见千空喃喃地骂他，肩膀上一阵温热潮湿，少年挣扎的力度渐渐地软弱了下来，不知道是标记带来的痛楚逐渐减轻了，还是内环境的极速改变消耗了他所剩无几的体力。

“好了，好了，没事了。”

司松开了嘴巴，犬齿从腺体中拔出来的时候千空瑟缩了一下，司看到他红通通的双眼里满含着的泪水，只稍微眨眨眼，就簇簇地滚落下来。

千空觉得有点丢人，司却没法克制自己心生怜爱，他轻柔地拍了拍怀中人的脊背，将一个个吻印在他布满泪痕的脸颊上。

他们很长一段时间没有说话，就只是安静地倚靠着彼此。终于将自然界赋予的天职蒙混过去的千空名副其实的精疲力竭，司将嘴唇印在他因为被汗水打湿而散下来的发丝上，直到耳畔的呼吸声逐渐变得绵长而细微。

他睡着了。

千空醒过来的时候天已经黑了。

他不知道自己睡了多久，但这似乎也不是什么重要的问题，司坐在他身边闭着眼睛，但千空知道他也没有真的睡着，因为他不过是稍微动了动指头，后者就醒过来了。

“你觉得怎么样？”司帮他从地上坐起来，伸一只胳膊从他腋下穿过，叫他好能倚靠在他的肩膀上。

“喉咙痛得要死，嘴巴干的要死，腰酸的要死，身体累的要死，但是，”千空笑了一下，“我觉得我挺好的。”

他嗓音嘶哑，眼角还残留着一点未褪尽的红色，但瞳孔中却多了一些神采，司沉默地看了他一会儿，突然开口：

“千空，你真的非常好。”

千空冲着他睁大了眼睛。

司原本以为自己会听到一些诸如“你这家伙突然之间说什么呢”、“好恶心”，或是“那是当然”之类的回答，毕竟科学王国的领导人向来对避重就轻颇为擅长，但他没有想到，被点到名字的少年只是用那双红眼睛瞪了他一会儿，然后别开了脑袋。

司看到他的耳根有一点红。

“现在说这些还太早了，笨蛋。”

他语气恶劣，但司知道他心里真正想的是什么，于是他只是温柔地笑了笑，在后者扭过脸的一瞬间凑过去吻他的嘴角。

虽然现在就说这样的话也许真的还太早了些，但司还是打心底里觉得他的Omega非常，非常的好。

Fin.

感谢阅读。


End file.
